Many wireless communication devices (e.g., mobile phones, laptop computers, etc.) have the ability to access the internet to receive data from or send data to other communication devices. Security in wireless communication is paramount as communication device users often communicate sensitive or personal information via a wireless connection.
Conventionally, when communication devices are communicating via an internet connection, each communication device is assigned a respective internet protocol (IP) address, so that the communication network knows how to route the traffic and data sent from a source communication device is properly routed to the desired destination communication device. One common type of security attack is known as “spoofing”, where a hacker replaces IP address information in a data packet with fake information, such as a fake IP address, so that a communication device and associated user that receives the data packet mistakenly believes that the data packet came from another source, where the other source may be a trusted source of the user. In wireless communication, a hacker may be able to obtain a conventional IP address associated with a wireless communication device and use it to spoof communication devices and associated communication device users thereby breaching the security of the data communications of these users. It is desirable to be able to secure IP addresses to facilitate securing data communications by communication devices in a wireless network.